Télévision et sorcellerie
by Phyllida Crane
Summary: Défi - OS - Et si les sorciers connaissaient la télévision ? Laissez-moi vous faire découvrir cette merveilleuse invention tombée aux mains du monde magique !


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi !**

Aujourd'hui je reviens avec un tout nouveau défi de "La Gazette des bonbons au citron"

La règle ? Et si les sorciers connaissaient la télévision ?

Merci à **Ange Phoenix** pour avoir créer ce petit topic sympathique !

Bonne lecture !

 _Phyllida Crane_

* * *

 **DEFI - TELEVISION ET SORCELLERIE**

Dans le parc de Poudlard, Hermione et Dobby étaient assis près du lac où nageait paisiblement le calmar géant. La jeune sorcière de onze ans, vêtue du traditionnel uniforme de l'école, arborait son plus beau sourire tandis que Dobby redressait son nouveau chapeau sur sa tête.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione !, s'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme.

\- Et moi c'est Dobby !, renchérit l'elfe de maison.

Derrière eux retentit un cri d'aigle grave et rauque à la fois. Hermione regarda dans la direction du bruit et se tourna ensuite vers Dobby en imitant le cri de l'animal.

\- Quel est l'animal qui fait ce bruit ?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Un long silence gênant s'installa entre les deux amis, mais Hermione sauta subitement de joie.

\- L'hippogriffe, c'est ça !

\- Ouiii, l'hippogriffe ! L'hippogriffe !, répondit Dobby en sautillant de joie comme un ressort.

Ils rirent ensemble et contemplèrent, derrière eux, l'enclos situé à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid.  
Hermione regarda alors devant elle, comme si elle parlait avec une personne invisible.

\- Dobby et moi, nous sommes venus à Poudlard rendre visite à Hagrid et à Buck !

\- Où sont-ils Hagrid et Buck, Hermione ?, questionna Dobby.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Dobby, répondit sincèrement la sorcière à son ami.

Puis elle se tourna et parla une nouvelle fois dans le vide.

\- Est-ce que tu les vois Hagrid et Buck ? Où sont-ils ?

Surgissant de derrière la cabane, Hagrid s'avançait vers eux avec un large sourire en compagnie de son fidèle hippogriffe, Buck.  
Dobby observa le jardin plein de citrouilles du garde chasse et les aperçut. Il tira la manche d'Hermione et sauta une nouvelle fois sur place.

\- Ils sont là, regarde !, s'exclama-t-il, tout heureux de sa trouvaille. Je vais aller caresser Buck !

\- Attention Dobby, il pourrait te faire mal, l'avertit la jeune fille.

*SSSHHHRRRIIIIII*

Luna, Cho et Ginny tombèrent sur un énorme canapé rose après une chute libre de plusieurs kilomètres. Etonnées d'être encore en un seul morceau, elles regardèrent tout autour d'elle et aperçurent Dumbledore qui se tenait debout devant elle avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Elles venaient d'atterrir dans le bureau du directeur. Cho se recoiffait tandis que Ginny observait la nouvelle décoration plus « Ombragisée » du bureau et que Luna comptait ses doigts pour savoir si elle n'en avait pas perdu en route.

\- Debout les filles, l'heure est grave, annonça le directeur. Nous devons régler un problème mondial. Les responsables du bon fonctionnement de la société ne font plus leur travail. Tout ce qui les intéresse c'est de s'amuser avec des jouets.

Avec sa baguette, Dumbledore lança un sortilège sur une boule de cristal posée devant les trois jeunes filles et y diffusa des images des quatre coins de la planète.  
Les Aurors utilisaient des fausses baguettes de chez « Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux » sur des moldus, les médicomages jouaient à faire la course avec les brancards à Ste Mangouste et les Ministres de chaque pays jouaient à saute-mouton dans leur bureau respectif avec leurs assistants.  
Cho et Luna furent plus qu'étonnées en observant cela et Ginny s'esclaffa.

\- Des jouets ? Nan mais c'est une blague !, railla Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie malheureusement, Ginny, dit Dumbledore, posément.

\- C'est un drame !, s'emporta Cho.

\- Oui et notre monde va tourner rapidement au chaos si nous n'intervenons pas au plus vite, poursuivit le directeur. Pour pouvoir mener à bien votre enquête vous vous ferez passer pour des acheteuses chez les magasins Weasley.

\- Ah, enfin une mission dans mes cordes !, s'exclama Cho.

\- En ce moment se tient le salon du jouet de Pré-au-Lard, expliqua Dumbledore. Vous découvrirez peut-être des indices sur l'origine de ce phénomène étrange. J'ai prévu des petits gadgets pour vous ! Un ceinturon avec de multiples potions à usage unique.

Il la donna à Cho qui fit la grimace en le recevant.

\- Ah, non merci, sans façon ! Il fait trop Bizarr Sisters pour moi, dit Cho en lançant la ceinture sur les genoux de Luna.

\- Ensuite un collier à capteur de Dissimulation, excellent pour interroger quelqu'un, et les lorgnoscopes du Chicaneur, conclut le directeur.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aussi des artefacts pour repousser les nargols ?, demanda Luna.

\- Vous n'avez rien contre les bouchons de Bièraubeurre ?, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Non, ça me plaît beaucoup !, remercia Luna en souriant au vieil homme.

\- Et pour clore la série le bracelet à compartiments contenant de la poudre instantanée du Pérou. Attention, manipulez-le avec précaution, il est en cours de développement, dit Dumbledore alors que Ginny le scrutait avec curiosité. Au fait Cho, il est très joli ce nouvel ensemble et très élégant.

Heureuse du compliment, Cho sourit avec orgueil à ses amies.

\- Ma mère s'habillait aussi dans ce style, dit le directeur avec un large sourire.

Ginny et Luna rirent à gorge déployée tandis que Cho les fusillait une à une du regard.

*SSSHHHRRRIIIIII*

Dans sa salle de classe située dans les cachots de l'école de magie Poudlard, le professeur de potions s'affairait à préparer une toute nouvelle mixture.

 _De la Bièraubeurre, du sang de dragon et des tas de bonnes choses,_

Il versait d'innombrables ingrédients dans un large chaudron d'où s'échappait une fumée orangée.

 _Tels étaient au départ les ingrédients choisis pour créer des petits sorciers parfaits._

Le professeur remuait délicatement la potion en prenant grand soin de ne pas en renverser sur son plan de travail. Il était appliqué, comme toujours lorsqu'il préparait une nouvelle recette.

 _Mais accidentellement le professeur Rogu'nRoll ajouta un autre ingrédient à sa potion :_

Par mégarde, il renversa accidentellement une fiole qui trônait sur une étagère au-dessus de lui. Paniqué, il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de ce terrible spectacle : Le contenu du flacon se déversait entièrement dans son chaudron.

 _L'agent catastrophique HP !_

La réaction de la rencontre des deux liquides ne se fit pas attendre et explosa dans la salle entière, répandant un nuage de fumée opaque. Le professeur Rogu'nRoll fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya tous les dégâts et aperçut trois silhouettes près de son chaudron.

 _C'est ainsi que naquirent les membres de l'Ordre du Piou-piou, dotés d'une magie superpuissante !_

Le professeur était heureux. Il venait d'accomplir ce qu'il voulait : créer de parfaits petits sorciers au visage rond et à l'allure de poupées !

 _Dupain,_

Le premier avait le teint blafard de beaux cheveux bruns bien coiffés et des cicatrices sur le visage. Mais dans ses yeux on pouvait lire toute la hargne dont il ferait preuve dans chacun de ses actes. Par contre ses avant bras étaient tous deux remplacés par d'excellente baguettes de pain au délicieux fumet céréalier.

 _Weezlaid,_

Le deuxième avait les cheveux courts et roux, était habillé avec des vêtements démodés et des boutons d'acnés pullulaient sur sa peau grasse. Mais malgré cela, la fougue pouvait se lire dans chacun de ses gestes.

 _et RegardFou,_

Quant au troisième il avait un œil de verre superpuissant pouvant détecter la magie noire et qui compensait avec son physique peu avantageux. Boiteux avec une prothèse à la place de la jambe gauche et des cheveux blonds éparses, Il se déplaçait avec facilité et agilité.  
En les regardant, le professeur Rogu'nRoll se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tout bon dès le premier essai…

 _Consacrent désormais leur vie à combattre Lord Boldemorve,_

Les trois petits sorciers se lancèrent alors des regards complices et se tapèrent la main en signe de camaraderie.

 _Et les forces de la magie noire !_

Puis ils enfourchèrent leurs balais respectifs et s'envolèrent dans les couloirs de l'école afin de pourchasser les injustices des élèves.

*SSSHHHRRRIIIIII*

Zappant une nouvelle fois à la télévision, Drago se demandait s'il allait encore supporter ces dessins animés abrutissants qu'adorait son enfant. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'ils stoppent ses crises incessantes, ce qui le condamnait à subir tous ces programmes stupides.  
Il posa son regard sur Scorpius qui absorbait les images sans cligner des yeux et buvait les paroles du personnage comme du petit lait. Le bambin souriait, criait et s'extasiait sur chaque faits et gestes de ses héros préférés ce qui fit sourire le tendre père qu'était Drago. Il était si beau avec ses mèches blondes et ses yeux gris, le digne fils de son père !  
La serrure de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Drago se leva pour aller accueillir son nouveau mari qui revenait d'un rendez-vous chez le médicomage pour son fils. Il l'aida à ôter son manteau et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Alors, c'est pas trop grave ?, demanda Drago.

\- Non, non, James a juste une grosse bronchite, le rassura Harry. Je l'ai laissé à Ginny pour éviter qu'il ne contamine Scorpius.

Harry embrassa une nouvelle fois son aimé et se dirigea dans le salon pour saluer le petit garçon qui dansait au rythme du générique du dessin animé. Il l'embrassa sur le front, se saisit de la télécommande et s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant.

\- Quelle idée d'avoir importer cette invention dans la vie des sorciers ?, s'exclama-t-il en regardant les sorciers de l'Ordre du Piou-Piou rétablir l'ordre au sein de l'école PouduLard.

Drago vint s'installer à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Que veux-tu, il y a aussi du bon chez les moldus !, railla-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal de voir nos amis combattre le crime.

\- Les articles de la Gazette me suffisaient bien assez…, répondit Harry, exténué.

Il tendit la télécommande vers l'écran et changea de chaîne.

*SSSHHHRRRIIIIII*

Sous les applaudissements endiablés du public, Lee Jordan fit son apparition en présentant son plus large sourire à la caméra.

\- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenu dans « Touche pas à mon … ? »...

\- ... HORCRUUUXE !

* * *

 **Fin !**

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de l'humour mais là, c'était beaucoup trop tentant :3

Une petite review pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé ?

A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !

 _Phyllida Crane_


End file.
